worldofyarrafandomcom-20200213-history
Borus
(This article is about Borus the nation, for the capital city of Borus, see Borus (City)) The northern nation of Mesis. Borus is home to a melange of peoples and cultures, humans, elves, dwarves, and even orcs. As part of the Mesis Alliance, Borus is a major trading power; high quality commodities produced on the island are transported all over (being known for their high quality and relative low price). Locations Here follows a list of the major towns and cities in Borus. The map key symbols are included in brackets next to the name of the location. Cities * Capital City of Borus * Northport (1) * Biydia Illud (2) Towns * Novelton (A) * (B) * © * Mesmarket (D) * (E) * Hakiyd (F) * Elysud (G) History History is recorded in terms of years ago (I.A. "iam ante" - "before now"). For example, 200 I.A. was 200 years ago. Elvish Empire and Zen Contact (~4000 I.A.) Elves had their capital where now stands the capital of Borus. The epicentre of the Elvish empire, Borus was a hub for the rest of Yarra. A bustling culture full of talent: artistry was especially heralded in the north where a great tradition of playwrights was enjoyed. In the south, debate and philosophical discussion was lauded most. The great thinkers and careful arbiters of the Elvish capital helped draw the careful and reclusive Zen out of hiding. The mysterious Zenus land to the south had remained secretive for aeons, not a single sentient eye had seen a Zen since creation. The elves were not crass enough to push the hermit nation, leaving them to their own devices. When the Zen finally made contact, they aspired to peaceful trade between the societies. Mesis Alliance (present day) The current culture of Borus is a mixed bag. As the face for the Zen people, the Bor negotiate trades for whatever the Zen require in exchange for knowledge: the Zen knowing much that was lost. This forms the basis of the Mesis Alliance; the loose alliance between the Zen and Bor. This is the promise that the Zen will impart as much of their science as they are willing to the Bor, in exchange for Boreal help in staying elusive to other cultures as well as protection from opportunistic military efforts against the Zen. This has resulted in the seas around Zenus being regularly swept by Bor warships, their incredible naval power bolstered by the (almost futuristic) Zen technology. The militaristic give-and-take is not universally accepted. The population are all required to take part in military service when they become of age (when their parents decide they are old enough). This is to ensure a ready supply of naval conscripts to defend the rough coastal seas. However, this is extremely controversial at present. Increasing numbers of towns are finding the endless battle unacceptable and are rejecting the pretense of obtaining knowledge from the Zen: what benefit is it to agricultural towns that the urban areas have better smelting ability? Geography Physical Geography The northern half of the Mesis island is edged by rough rock and cliffs. Unforgiving coast is juxtaposed by serene rolling hills making up the majority of the land. Climate The Boreal climate is mostly temperate; hot wet summers, mild dry winters. Wildlife Despite millenia of consistent civilisation, Borus has a ferocious wildlife population. Travellers on the roads need not be wary of anything, but on farmlands and in woods there are many pests to be avoided or dealt with. Commonly bears have been known to attack farmers who cut too far into their forests, and wolves will raid villages come winter. There have been tales of banshees pestering farmers near Northport, and rumours have crept out of Mesmarket about noises coming from the cesspool... People have such imaginations! Not every mysterious noise is a Lich summoned by a necromancer, not every missing dog is a sign of a drider nesting nearby, not every lost ship is due to an incoming school of Kraken! Society Boreal society is ruled by an "elected" council of officials from the capital. The council, being the best and brightest Borus has to offer, are the only people they deem to be knowledgeable enough to vote. The council assures the integrity of the Mesis Alliance; maintaining a strong navy replete with warships and blockade runners ensuring the flow of trade goods to the Zen. The Bor Mercantile League is a group of all the major merchants, controlling most of the import and export from the island.Category:Nation